Omnitrix X
The Omnimatrix Xtreme, referred to as the Omnitrix, Omnitrix X '''or '''Omnitrix 2.0, is an Omnitrix in Ben 10: The Academy that is used by Ken Tennyson to transform into many alien life forms. Appearance The Omnitrix is all silver and resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate is circular. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Modes * Active Mode: '''The Omnitrix is fully charged and ready for usage. (Upwards of two hours) * '''Recharge Mode: '''The power reserves are depleted and the Omnitrix is charging. (Full Recharge Time = Three Hours) * '''Scan Mode: '''The Omnitrix is unlocking new DNA from a nearby source. * '''Recalibration Mode: '''The Omnitrix is either resetting the playlists or changing shape. (Sometimes both) * '''Radiation Detection Mode: '''The Omnitrix is sensing radiation nearby. * '''Map Display Mode: '''The Omnitrix is displaying a map of the area. (Must be previously scanned) * '''Self-Destruct Mode: '''The Omnitrix is charging an explosion to self-destruct. (Can be deactivated) * '''Sleep/Grounded mode: '''The Omnitrix has been temporarily shut down. (Can be deactivated) * '''Shut Down Mode: '''The Omnitrix has been completely shut off, permanently. Features * The Omnitrix has the DNA of 1,000,912 alien forms (including Human) installed in a Data Bank, inside the Infinity itself. ** Only ten of these DNA samples can be available at any given time, as only ten can be loaded into the loading bay. ** The DNA samples are contained in chambers. The device had bonded to Ken's genetic code, so only a biological relative of the Tennyson family can become an alien by running through those tubes. ** Ben taught Ken how to cycle in new chambers and replace the others, meaning he could access the entire cache of aliens. He has figured out the proper sequencing to remove it from semi to fully automatic. * The Omnitrix has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full-color holographic wheel. ** The default is the hologram. * The Omnitrix has a GPS installed. * The Omnitrix can alter the user's clothing to fit alien forms. * The Omnitrix alters its size to suit the user. * The Omnitrix has Voice Command. * The Omnitrix has an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) This A.I. functions like a sentient being. * The Omnitrix can show a database of all unlocked aliens. * The Omnitrix can create a holographic map. * The Omnitrix has two-way communications with Plumber badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios. * The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix can teleport through Azmuth's teleportation channel, and also ones of the academy. * The Omnitrix can repair genetic damage. * The Omnitrix can access DNA Fusions. * The Omnitrix has an evolutionary feature. * The Omnitrix has a Disguise function that allows it to remain hidden. ** Normally, it does this by adapting to the DNA of the default form. *** This means that if a Pyronite put it on, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Pyronites. ** For Ken, it appears as a silver watch. ** When transformed, it turns totally transparent, until accessed by the user. ** It does this because its true form is really big and obnoxious. * The Omnitrix can alert the user of danger nearby. * The Omnitrix can hack into any technology within a 10-mile radius. * The Omnitrix can create Null Void portals. * The Omnitrix talks in a robotic feminine voice. * Azmuth has installed a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. ** If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. * When the area where the Omnitrix symbol would appear (if it isn't visible) is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled or unlocked if it has already been sampled. ** Likewise, if the symbol is visible and is touched, the DNA may be sampled. * The Infinity has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. ** The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. * The Infinity has a "Temporary Unlocking" system. ** This allows the user to use a form, chosen by the Omnitrix, for a short amount of time or for a specific task. ** That form will be locked once more when the transformation ends. * The Infinity has a Master Control function. ** This allows the user to switch forms with just a thought. ** This means the user will stay transformed until s/he chooses to revert or has taken too much damage. * The Omnitrix has a way of transferring any exercise that is performed by the alien forms to Bryce's body. ** This does ''not'' mean that if Ken were to use Four Arms to lift a car that Bryce would gain exercise equivalent to that. ** This does mean that Ken would gain the level of exercise that Four Arms did, so he still has to push himself, even when using a strong alien. * The Omnitrix has a failsafe that will revert the user to the default form if s/he takes too much damage. * The Omnitrix's true form is a gauntlet with the Potis Altiare attached to the faceplate. ** This is what gives it it's power. ** This allows it to power high-level features such as Master Control, Temporary Unlocking, Transformation Randomizer, the A.I., and the Ultimizer. ** This also allows the user to stay transformed for upwards of two hours, dependent on the alien form. *** Stronger alien forms take up more power. Aliens '''Original Ten Locked Sets Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4